Paint my Heart and Make it Beat
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: When Light Yagami's parents die in a car crash, he is left to take care of his four year old sister Sayu by himself. Through his little sister he meets L, a kind, loving, and smart preschool teacher. But then he meets the stuck up 1st grade teacher Misa Amane. When he falls for L, and Misa falls for him, will chaos ensue? Includes the Wammy Kids, and other Death Note characters.
1. 1: The First Day of Preschool

Paint my Heart and Make it Beat

When Light's mother and father die in a car accident, he is left to take care of his little sister alone. Through Sayu, his little sibling, he meets L Lawliet, a beautiful, smart, loving, carefree preschool teacher. Will love blossom?

Light Yagami was just an average 18 year old guy. He went to school, helped his parents, and helped out the community as well. His little sister Sayu Yagami was four now, and Light was driving her to her very first day of preschool.

His parents had to go to work, so he would drive her, register her, and come back to pick her up later. Light was up rather early that morning, he had showered and dressed himself, then packed Sayu's lunch, and got her backpack ready.

He crept up the stairs and into her pink bedroom. "Wake up sis, it's time for your first day of school." He stated as he watched her roll over and bolt up excitedly, her little feet touching the floor. "Already!?" she giggled cutely. "Help me get dressed bubby!" she squealed and stomped her little feet, her brown wavy hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Alright, alright! Someone's happy and excited this morning!" Light smiled and grabbed the clothes his mother had picked out for her, which were lying on the dresser.

He took her nightgown off of her and folded it, then sorted out her clothes. He helped her put on her jeans with flowers on the pockets, her pink t-shirt with butterflies on it, and her pink flip flops.

"Okay, let me brush your hair." Light grabbed a hairbrush from the bedside table, running it through her hair with ease. He tied her hair into two braids once he was done, and Sayu put on a little bracelet and some pretend lipgloss.

"Do you want cereal or toast and jelly?" Light asked as he led her down the stairs. "Uhm... I want... Toast and jelly!" she grinned happily as Light sat her in a chair at the dining room table.

He prepared her toast, then added the grape flavored jelly, placing it on a Zoopals plate. He poured her some apple juice, and handed her her breakfast. "Bon apetit," he ruffled her hair and got himself a regular slice of bread, eating it for his breakfast.

She finished after a few minutes, and Light grabbed her purple backpack and her Barbie themed lunchbox. He led her out the door and to his black nissan car. He buckled her into her carseat, and he placed the keys into their slot, starting the car up and driving towards his destination.

He drove her all the way to the school building and parked. He got out and walked around to her side, opening the car door and undoing her car seat. He put her backpack on her shoulders and handed her her lunch box, then closed the door. He took her free hand and led her inside.

"Ready sissy?" he asked as he looked down at the tiny girl. She nodded excitedly and squeezed his hand. "Let's go bubba!" she skipped along, dragging him. Light opened the door and let her in, then went into the office.

The secretary smiled at Sayu. "You must be the Yagamis. I know your mother, what a lovely woman." she complimented. Light nodded. "I came here to drop her off for preschool, but my mom said I needed to fill out some papers." Light explained.

"Alright, here you go." The secretary dug in a cabinet, pulling out a registration form. She handed it to him, along with a pencil. "Hurry bub!" Sayu bounced excitedly and Light filled it out. He wrote his phone number at the main bottom.

"Call that number if something happens to her." he handed the secretary the paper, and she put it into a folder. "All righty, have a nice day you two!" she called out as Light and Sayu exited the office.

Light led her to the preschool room. "Have fun and be good, okay?" He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Listen to your teacher." He kissed her cheek and opened the door, letting her inside, then shutting it back.

He exited the school building, and got into his car. He drove himself to the college next door, sighing deeply. He knew he was very late. He grabbed his backpack, running into the building quickly.

After several hard and boring hours, he realized it was time for him to pick up his little sister from the elementary school.

"Mom should have called me by now," he mumbled as he placed his backpack into the back seat of the car, and got into the drivers seat.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, dialing his mother's number. There was no answer, so he closed it and put it into his pocket. He yawned and started up the car, driving towards the school.

He parked in the same spot, getting out, grabbing his keys, shutting the door, and locking the car. He walked towards the building, opening the door and walking in.

"Um, Light Yagami, could you step in here for a moment?" the secretary asked quietly. Light turned around, "Oh, sure." He walked in slowly, "What is it?" he wondered.

"Well... your parents... their dead."


	2. 2: Meet the Kids

Paint my Heart and Make it Beat

This will be a short chapter, because I'm sleep deprived and I need to catch up on my sleep.

"W-What!? No way! I don't believe that!" Light crossed his arms, his eyes wider than the Zoopals plates he served Sayu's food on.

"It's true... they got into a car accident... I'm really sorry." She frowned, holding her arms out for a hug. Light stomped off, his eyes filling with tears. He decided to get Sayu and rush home immediately.

He flew into the preschool room, where all of the children stared at him. He noticed one in particular, a very tiny little boy, around the age of 2, with curly white hair and pale skin. He was playing with a toy boat on the blue carpet.

Sayu giggled happily and ran to him, wrapping her little arms around his waist. "Let's go sis... Bub needs to talk to you." Light frowned. "No, wait, I want you to meet my teacher!" Sayu exclaimed.

Light sighed. He didn't really want to tell Sayu the truth. He decided to just go along with it. Sayu smiled and led him to the back of the room.

"How much longer until I can get outta this stupid time out!?" asked a little boy with shoulder-length blonde hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black pajama pants, with no shoes.

"5 minutes Mello," stated a person who was on the other side of the room. Light looked over, only to make himself blush.

There stood a guy, around his age. He had black hair that fell over his big sparkling grey eyes, he had long eyelashes, and flawless pale skin.

He was wearing loose blue jeans, with a plain blue t-shirt. He looked over at Light and smiled. "Hey there, are you Sayu's brother she's been talking about?" He held out his tiny hand, and Light shook it slowly.

"Yeah, I am." Light smiled. "Nice to meet you." he finished. "I'm Ryuzaki, but you can call me L." he grinned and took his hand back to his waist. "You can go now Mello." he said aloud.

"YEAAAHHH!" the toddler called out, running and tackling another child to the ground. The other kid had dark red hair, goggles, a striped shirt, and jeans.

"STOP MELLO!" he cried, trying to get him off furiously. "YOUR SQUOOSHING ME! L!" he screeched loudly. "Excuse me for a moment," L ran towards the boys, pulling Mello off.

"Are you alright Matt?" asked L who got on his knees in front of the small boy. "Yeah... I'm trying to play but Mello keeps tackling me!" he pouted and crossed his arms.

"5 more minutes of time-out Mello, you have to learn how to behave." L sat Mello in the corner again, then walked over to the small little boy with white hair.

"Are you hungry Near? Do you need me to change you...?" L stroked his curly white hair gently. Near shook his head slowly, making the boat move on the carpet. L smiled and kissed his forehead, then stood up.

"Alright, snack time, then you guys have to get ready to go home!" The kids all surrounded L as he dug through the fridge, grabbing small cups of fruit. He placed them out on the table, placing forks with it. Light watched in amusement.

L sure was good with kids... and he was cute to. Sayu giggled and went to join them. "Mikami, would you like something different? We have marshmallows." L ruffled the boy's long black hair.

"Actually I'm on a strict diet, so fruit would be fine." Mikami opened it up by himself and began eating. L raised an eyebrow. "Mello, come eat!" he exclaimed.

The blonde came running. "Eww, I don't want any fruit!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then go back to time out." L pointed at the corner.

Mello groaned, sitting next to Mikami. Mikami glared at him, giving him a look of disgust as he ate. "Matsuda, are you done using the potty yet?" L asked through the door. "No!" Matsuda cried out.

L rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "Try to hurry, okay?" he stated rather loudly. "Okie dokie, I'll try!" he answered. Light laughed, and L blushed as he looked over at him. He was kind of cute.


	3. 3: Hometime

Paint my Heart and Make it Beat

Sorry I couldn't update sooner! And thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me, and they truly do inspire me to work harder when I write!

Light smiled, "Hurry up Sayu." he stated aloud. L ruffled Mikami's hair as he walked by and Mikami pouted, pushing his oversized glasses up on his face.

L walked over to Light and stood next to the taller boy. "So, how are your parents?" L asked as he looked up at him. "T-t..." Light couldn't find it in him to finish. His heart ached at the thought.

"I'm sorry I asked..." L whispered, looking up at him sadly. Light shook his head, "It's fine." he responded quietly, looking out the window at the playground.

"Alright everyone throw your trash away, get your shoes on, get your backpacks, and you can line up!" L smiled softly at the cute children, then walked over to the bathroom door. "Come on Matsuda," he smiled, and Matsuda flushed the toilet and opened the door quickly. "Okay!" he giggled.

The tiny children all scrambled around and did as they were told, throwing the cups away, and slipping on their shoes. L had to tie quite a few shoes, and help them zip their backpacks up. They all lined up at the door.

"Good evening Long Hill Elementary, I hope you all had a great day! Today's announcements are, there will be girls basketball practice, and there will be a staff meeting after school as well. As for now, preschool, kindergarten, first, and second grades are dismissed. Go panthers!" The secretary announced through the intercom, and L opened the door, leading them out.

L accidentally bumped into Misa on the way out, "I'm sorry-" He didn't get to finish as Misa shoved him away. "Watch where you're going next time," she hissed.

L raised an eyebrow and led the preschoolers out the front door of the school The wammy kids all ran towards Watari's mini van, while Mikami ran towards his parent's expensive car. Matsuda sprinted for his mother's small car, and Sayu stayed with Light.

L waved as Watari drove off, then smiled. "Bye Light, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." he stated, kissing Light's cheek and keeping his adorable smile as he walked back into the school building, still barefoot.

Light blushed and led Sayu to the car. He buckled her up into her car seat, sitting up in his drivers seat. "So Sayu... how was school? Did you make friends with all of the boys?" he wondered as he started the car up and began driving.

"Yeah I did bub! I can't wait to see mommy and daddy and tell them all about my day!" she giggled excitedly, and Light paused, and stopped the car for a moment.

"Sayu... you won't be seeing momma or dad for a while." he whispered quietly. Sayu's face became worried, and she got rather pale. "Why not?" she whimpered.

"Mom and dad got in an accident. Their... their gone, o-okay Sayu? Bub will take care of you..." Light frowned and looked over at her. She began sobbing into her tiny hands, and Light's heart sunk.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she buried her face into his chest. He stroked her soft hair, trying to comfort her. "I-I... I want m-mama... and d-dada..." she stuttered, sniffling and wiping the snot from her nose on Light's shirt.

"Shhh... let's just go home, okay sissy?" he leaned back up, tears rolling down his face as well as he continued driving. It was oddly quiet the whole way home, besides Sayu crying.

He pulled in at the house, letting her out of her car seat. He wanted to be welcomed home by his parents, but he knew it would never happen again.


	4. 4: Growing Feelings

Paint my Heart and Make it Beat

Sorry for the long wait._

As Light carried Sayu back into the house, he felt like a part of his soul had died. He was now alone. All alone. He certainly wasn't ready to care for a child Sayu's age on his own...

As Sayu continued her crying, he shut the door back and put her down. "Sissy... do you think you'll be okay for school tomorrow?" Light asked quietly.

Sayu nodded slowly. "Can I have a bath?" she wondered silently. Light sighed, "I'll run your water and make food, okay?" he smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. She kissed his back. "I love you bubba..." she whispered.

The Next Day...

Light was driving his younger sister Sayu back to her second day of preschool. Today she was wearing a blue dress and no-lace shoes, with the velcro straps and such.

She had her hair down with a blue bow to match, while Light dressed in his casual shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

They were quiet on the way there, and since Light didn't have school on Fridays, he decided he would stay with Sayu and see if she'd be alright for the day.

He carried her lunchbox and her bag in, and they walked to the classroom. Sayu's face was completely red from crying so much the night before. Light shook his head and sighed, he felt so much sympathy for his sister.

He led her inside, where the other kids were eating biscuits and orange juice for breakfast. L smiled slightly. "Hello," he stated aloud.

Light smiled back at him, trying not to blush. "Hey..." He mumbled as he sat Sayu's stuff down and let her go eat. He raised an eyebrow at the realization that all of the students except her were boys. He thought the blone one was a girl, but he was wrong.

"How are you this morning?" L asked Light as he leaned against the wall. "I'm good, I think I'll stay here with Sayu today... if that's alright with you." Light replied quickly.

"It's fine!" L grinned, "I like having company sometimes." he sighed, "I think I'll have them get creative today." L pointed at large buckets of paint sitting on top of a shelf, and paper. Of course there was glitter, a paint brush for Mikami, since L knew he wouldn't be able to stand getting paint on him.

There was also decorative foam pieces, and crayons. Light stared for a moment. "Won't they get a bit... messy?" he chuckled slightly. "Oh no, the paint washes right off," L moved closer to Light and watched as they finished.

"Are you guys done yet?" L asked loudly. Most of them nodded, and he went and threw their trash away. "Can anyone guess what we're doing today?" L pointed over to the paint.

"Painting!" Matsuda giggled excitedly and stomped his feet. "Yep, that's right Matsuda." L ruffled the small boy's hair. "Now theres a few rules or we don't get to paint, okay?" L began.

"No splashing each other with it, no getting it all over the table, and don't try to eat it or anything." L placed the items on the table, and he sat down next to Near. Light leaned back and watched in amusement.

L pointed at the chair next to Sayu and looked over to Light. Light blushed and sat down. "Have a little fun." L handed Light a piece of paper, and got one for himself.

"Are you sure?" Light smiled softly. "Of course I'm sure silly..." L dipped his hands into the paint, placing them on the paper. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at how tiny Near's hands were compared to his.

Sayu smiled for the first time in a while, and that made Light's heart melt. Sayu drew a heart with her finger, blue paint smearing the paper.

Mikami grimaced, and kept far from the paint. He dipped his brush in slowly, painting his masterpiece. Then suddenly, Matt reached up for the glitter, knocking a whole bucket of paint on top of him.

Mikami screeched in horror, and jumped to his feet. "Sorry! Sorry!" Matt flinched as Mikami walked over to him. "THESE ARE EXPENSIVE CLOTHES!" Mikami cried, and ran into the bathroom. "Oh goodness..." L rushed over to Mikami quickly. "Here, it washes right off." L grabbed a wash cloth, wiping Mikami's tears away first.

He then proceeded to wipe the paint off of all of his clothes, and once he was done he led him back out. Mikami sniffled and sat back down. L kissed Mikami's cheek, and sat back down next to Near.

He smiled at Near's painting, it was nothing more than his hand prints covered with blue glitter. Mello had made his whole paper black, and now he was adding different colors.

Matsuda made his blue, with white circles. Sayu's was a red glittery heart, and Matt's was... well... a mess of multiple colors.

Today L wore something simple, and Light figured he had planned this out the night before. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. L wasn't wearing shoes, as usual.

As L painted with his fingers, Light slowly dipped his hands into the paint. He smiled, feeling like a child again. He painted as well, and was shocked when he realized how quiet it had become.

Near finished his, handing it to L. "It's lovely... I'll hang it up on the fridge." he smiled and took it, grabbing a magnet and pinning it on the door of the fridge.

"Done!" Matsuda cried aloud, and L hung his up. As the children finished, L hung all of theirs up, including he and Light's.

"You guys were good..." L placed everything back in place. "Are you ready to play outside?" he asked as he organized all of the paint.

"Yeah!" they all cried in unison. L slipped on his shoes and opened the door leading to the playground. Sayu giggled excitedly, "Wanna push me on the swing?" she asked Matsuda, and grabbed his hand.

Matsuda's face got pink, and he smiled bashfully. "S-sure..." he replied cutely. Again, Light's heart melted into goop.

"Their cute, aren't they? Those two get along so well." L complied to Light. "Their adorable... I'm glad she's making friends." Light sighed softly and sat down on the bench with L.

He watched as the children ran around and played. Matsuda pushed Sayu on the swing, her hair whipping back and forth.

"So... did you go to this school as a child?" L wondered. "Yeah, I did. It brings back memories being here..." Light answered.

"All of the wammy's house children have always went here... It's a small school, which is a great thing." L leaned back, the wind blowing his hair back. Light turned his head away and blushed. "That is a good thing..." he smiled.


	5. 5: Robbery

Paint my Heart and Make it Beat

Hey guys! Please review more, It's hard to continue writing when I have no support! Please at least consider this. It means the world to me. Thanks for those of you who thought of/did this! Baby Sayu thanks you! And sorry this chapter is so short! 3 Love you guys!

It was another beautiful Friday, and L was taking the kids on a special field trip! They were going to the Panthers High School to sing the star spangled banner.

"Does anybody need to use the potty?" L asked, and the tiny toddlers shook their little heads. They were all well dressed. L smiled. He wore a button up shirt and khakis, with slip on shoes.

Light grinned as he looked at Sayu. She looked beautiful, wearing a red dress, with a blue bow, and white shoes. He helped L lead the little ones out the door, and Light helped seat them on the bus as well.

L and Light sat together. Light was dressed similar to L. L really looked nice, and beautiful today. "So, are you excited? I bet Sayu will sound lovely..." L smiled kindly and ruffled Light's hair, then patted the stray hairs down.

Light ruffled L's hair, which was already a mess. The kids blabbered in the back seat for about 10 minutes, until they arrived. L sighed deeply, he was kind of scared to start off. He had never sung before.

He led the children out onto the field, where several high schoolers shouted, 'Awww!' L held Near on his side, Near's legs dangling around his waist.

He lead them up onto the stage, and Light sighed deeply, standing below. L took in a deep breath, and began singing. "Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light..." he sang, rather well. Light's jaw dropped. He didn't know L could sing.

Next came Sayu. Sayu gulped, and took in a breath as well. "What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming..." she smiled slightly, when more teenagers said 'Awww!'.

Mello rolled his eyes, "Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight..." he mumbled into the microphone slowly.

Matt giggled a bit, "O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming," he smiled and crossed his arms. "And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air!" Mikami sang confidentially.

"Gave proof, through the night, that our flag was still there..." Matsuda sang, rocking side to side on his heels. "Oh say does that star spangled, banner yet wave..." Near whispered in his tiny, cute voice into the microphone.

"O'er the land, of the free! And the home, of the..." L paused, and the kids all sang 'brave' together in unison. He smiled as everyone clapped and cheered. He led them off of the stage, and back onto the school bus.

"Okay, we'll go to Gatti's and eat." L grinned, pulling out his wallet. "You'll pay for them?" Light smiled, L was so sweet and generous. "Of course. They deserve it." L sighed and counted his money.

As the bus driver pulled in at the restraunt, the kids all lined up behind L as he led them in. Light followed along, holding Near for him.

Near was so small and fragile, L didn't want to lose him or let him get hurt, so he carried him during trips. Near snuggled against Light, half asleep. Light smiled softly, Near was adorable... it made him want a baby of his own.

L paid for everyone, and they let them in. "Okay, we'll eat, then play games." L sat the kids down at a large table, and Light buckled Near into a high chair. He flew with L into the main room, where they grabbed the kids food in the buffet.

Suddenly, screaming was heard. Light paused, realizing he had heard gun shots. It was a robbery. "The kids!" L cried, dropping the food and running as fast as he could into the room.

He grabbed Near, Mello, and Matt, while Light grabbed Mikami, Sayu, and Matsuda. They flew into the manager's room quickly, the only place where they thought the kids would be safe.

"Stay here, and be quiet. I mean be QUIET.' L demanded as he shut the door with them inside. "We have to get help," He stated to Light.

Light nodded in agreement, and they froze when they saw the gunman. "Get the hell away!" Light cried as he ran full force at the man. Shots were heard, and Sayu bursted out of the door. "BUBBY!" she cried, but Light wasn't injured.

The man instead shot Sayu right in the chest, sending her flying to the floor. L screamed in horror and grabbed her. "SAYU!" Light cried loudly.


	6. 6: Broken Hearts

Paint my Heart and Make it Beat

He was lost. It was all over. He picked up her tiny little body, and cried softly into her dress. L frowned. "Watch out!" he cried and pushed Light down quickly as the gunman began shooting. L whimpered and tossed his hands over his face.

Light stood in front of him protectively, and the gunman began shooting, but no bullets came out. "DAMN!" he yelled, and began fleeing. In came the cops, which consisted of Matsuda's mother, and a few other guys.

They grabbed him and cuffed him up. He screeched, and they laughed, "Nice try buddy." Matsuda's mother stated in her beautiful voice.

Matsuda shot out of the room, and stared at his mother, then at his friend on the ground. "Sayu!" he whimpered and grabbed her. "Talk to me, please!?" he cried softly.

Light frowned, and Matsuda's mother dropped to her knees on the ground and began doing CPR. "I'm not getting anything!" she cried, then the paramedics rushed in.

They lifted up Sayu and rushed her to the ambulance truck. Light ran along with them, and Light stayed with the kids. They all came out slowly.

"What happened!?" Mikami cried as he sprinted into the open. The cops took the criminal away to the cop car, locking him up in the backseat.

L comforted Near, who was sobbing his little eyes out. He held him close to him, and Near began to beg for his pacifier. L dug in his pocket, pulling out the pacifier and placing it into the little boy's mouth.

Near whimpered and hugged L tightly. L sighed and led the children out. "We'll go back to school and watch a movie until it's time for your mommy's and daddy's to get you, okay?" L kissed Near's cheek and held hands with Matt and Mikami, while Mello and Matsuda followed behind him.

They all frowned and looked down at the ground, hoping Sayu was okay. Even Mello felt really sad. L got them on the bus again and frowned as he looked out the window, sitting by himself again. He wished Light was there.

When Light arrived at the hospital, he sat out in the waiting from for a full three hours. He buried his face into his hands and sighed deeply.

A doctor walked out and confronted him slowly. "Hello, Mr. Yagami... we have some sad news. Your sister is in a coma and we don't think she's gonna make it... only time can tell." he patted Light's back.

Light continued his crying and stood up. "I'll come back and check on her tomorrow..." he whispered to himself as he exited the hospital and drove to his house.

His lonely, empty house. He sighed and sat down in the spacious living room. "I'm so tired..." he mumbled. He heard his phone ring, and he slowly picked it up and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he sighed. "Hi Light... how's Sayu?" L asked through the phone. Light blushed. "Well, She's in a coma... they don't think she'll make it..." Light frowned and looked down upon remembering.

L gasped. "I'm so sorry... I was wondering If I could come over to your house and visit?" L smiled on the other line. Light turned bright red, "Sure, you're welcome anytime." he replied. "I'll see you in about an hour. Bye!" L grinned and hung up, excitedly jumping up to get ready.

Light rushed up the stairs and into the shower. He washed his hair and body as quick as he could, then dressed up in his expensive name brand clothes. He combed his hair, then ran back down the stairs. He began cleaning house, cooking, and watching out the window all at the same time.

When L pulled into the driveway, Light rushed around to finish up. L wore a simple school t-shirt and black jeans, with no shoes.

He knocked, and Light ran to the door, opening it up wide. "Come in," he smiled and held the door open for L. L smiled. "What a beautiful house..." he complimented, his shiny black hair falling over his face. "Thanks." Light grinned and led L to the living room. "I made cake, I knew you liked it so... here." Light handed him a slice. "It looks delicious." L took the fork into his fingers, and began eating the cake.

"Mmmm..." L smiled sweetly and looked up at Light. "It's great." he sat down on the couch, and Light sat with him. L sat with his feet pulled up to his chest. "Thanks for visiting, L." Light said.


End file.
